


Watership down Reader Insert - Fox!Reader

by Sophiebybophie



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Development, Enemies to Friends, Family Feels, Fear of Death, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hyperventilation, Loss of Trust, Magic, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Prophetic Visions, Reader-Insert, Starvation, Temporary Amnesia, Trust Issues, Visions, Visions in dreams, cycle of life, fox!reader, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiebybophie/pseuds/Sophiebybophie
Summary: You’re brought to the world of Watership Down with the simple mission of helping the rabbits reach their new warren...as a Fox! Did I mention you have amnesia? Looks like your chance of succeeding starts at 0%And what’s this about another kind of prophecy? Since when did this book get even more complicated!?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue: Lost

Your eyes shoot open— A flock of birds take flight.

Your stare is blank...sightless.

Your mind is a murky soup of nothingness.

Taking in a deep breath, the smell of the cool morning air— wet grass and cold dirt— clears your mind.

The song of birds catches your attention.

The world is in order.

You blink and take in the tall forest that surrounds you.

Cool grass presses against your fur and—

...Fur?

You look down and examine your leg. A paw? Claws?

Your brows furrow and confusion comes up in puffs of white. It provides no answers. Though...this doesn’t feel right. Like, this whole situation _ ‘isn’t right.’ _

You sneeze and come back to yourself.

You’re in a small clearing, surrounded by trees and purple wildflowers. It’s beautiful. But it’s also freezing. The cold saps away your sleep and you force yourself up on shaky legs.

You can’t… remember what had led to this moment. How consciousness had enraptured your mind and wiped away your thoughts.

You take one last look around... before speeding off into the underbrush.

* * *

_ “Good, seems they have no complications…” _

_ A huff, “We’ll see about that, it’s only been a few moments.” _

_ “Welp, we’ve failed.” _

_ “Hey! Nothing’s even happened yet, calm down!” _

_ “Shush! Something’s happening!” _

* * *

Staring into a still pool of water, your reflection gazes up at you with a pair of fiery golden eyes.

You don’t recognize them.

“...Who…” You squint, “... _ what _ ...am I?”

* * *

_ “Oh SHI—!” _


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams and Beginnings

Three days.

It’s been three days since you’ve woken up. Three days of keeping to yourself.

It’s three days later that, for the first time—

“...P-PLEASE HAVE MERCY!”

—another creature speaks to you.

Your mouth is open and you gape at the small prey— yes  _ prey _ , your mind remembers that word— you’ve caught. It squirms under your paw, sobbing and begging for its little life.

Your stomach snarls— and the little thing screams, “PLEASE! PLEASE! I H-HAVE A FAMILY! YOU-YOU DON’T NEED TO DO THI—!”

“—You can  _ talk?! _ ”

The little rodent freezes, still as stone.

You still feel it’s frantic heartbeat beneath your paw.

Large black eyes peek past it’s raised paws, “Y-you...speak Common Hedgerow? A fox?”

You pause and tilt your head “I’m...a fox?”

The being’s face is blank, and you growl at the lack of response.

The thing cries out, curling up fright, “W-wait!”

You quiet and narrow your eyes.

“Ah...aha...ha…” It coughs, “I must be going insane...oh _Frith_ , please guide me back to my sanity because I’ve lost it…”

You bare your teeth, “Whose _Frith_?”

The prey ignores you, still muttering to itself.

You snarl, “Hey! Whose _Frith_?!”

“Gah!” They cover their head, “S- _ STOP!” _

You do.

The creature turns back to you, “I’m s-sorry but! _Frith_ is…!... _ T'k-chi-rii— _ ” They close their eyes, “ _Frith_ is… That!”

You follow their finger up, “...You mean the sun?”

“No!”

Another growl slips through your sharp teeth, “You’re not making sense!”

“It’s—! The one who created this world! The one who made you and me...!”

You sit, your black paw still holding on the other down, “You mean like...a god?”

“S-sure!”

“Oh...okay.” You nod your head... and lean down.

“H-hey! WAIT! DON’T EAT—!”

“What are you?”

“...” Your giant face is right in front of theirs. Nose nearly pressed to its neck. The prey swallows, fighting to find words, “I-I’m a... _ Rikk-chiki-ki!” _

Your ears fold back from the harsh noise. You try and fail at pronouncing such a word. The way they said it sounded like a garbled chirp of some kind.

He sees this and clears his throat, “B-but! In common tongue i-it means  _ Squirrel _ !”

“...S..quirrrrrrel.”

“Squirrel!”

Your nose crinkles with thought, “S...quirrel, Squirrel.”

“Y-yeah!” The squirrel’s happiness is false, but it still forces a smile.

“Hm...thank you.”

They gulp, your teeth still near their face, “Y-you’re W-welcome…!”

“I…” You cough and look away, “I don’t think I can eat you now…”

You feel their weighted stare and look back.

Surprise blossoms from your chest. “You’re…!?” Golden eyes widen, “You’re crying?!”

He blinks and the tears stream down his little furry face.

You whine, “Do...you want to be eat—?!”

“No!” The squirrel sniffs, “Th-thank you! For sparing me, thank you!”

You shift, uncomfortable with his emotions, “Ah...It’s…” You’re awkward, “It’s...okay...just…” You look up, away from his face, “...don’t get caught next time...?”

Something dawns on you.

“Wait.”

He does, quieting down.

You look back down, feeling cold, “Do...do all creatures...speak like you?”

* * *

_ “WHY DO THEY HAVE AMNESIA?!” _

_ “BECAUSE WE’VE FAILED!” _

_ “No! Guys, this...this can still work! They still have the voice and hearing! They can still understand others! All is not lost!” _

* * *

You’re so freaking HUNGRY.

A moan escapes your mouth as you lay against the ground. The cool dirt does little in distracting you from the pain in your gut.

Since you’ve woken up. You’ve never felt so...  _ empty. _

It’s been five days and the river does little in quelling your ravenous state.

Something touches your nose and you open your eyes to a familiar little furry face.

“Hey… uh…I brought you something.” He looks freaked out, but you’re used to it… it was just two days ago you tried to hunt the guy. He brings a hand to your snout and sets something in front of it.

You give a sniff, “It smells...sweet...like...flowers…”

He nods once, “I..asked around, but no one really knows much about your...kind…besides...” He looks away and you already know what he’s thinking. No one seems to know much about foxes except they eat others. That they feast on flesh, like all predatory animals.

You whine and he looks back to you lightning-fast, “Ah, but I asked my  _ R’amikchi _ ...grandma...and she said something about, well, berries.” His smile is hesitant, light and barely there. But you appreciate it nonetheless. He’s...the only friend you’ve had around these parts…

...friend…

...is he…?

You haven't eaten the ‘berry’ yet, “Hey...squirrel…”

He stands back, about a foot away, “Yeah?”

“Are we...friends?”

It’s silent.

A small burst of hurt comes from your chest. “Oh…” You sigh, “...okay.”

“W-wait…!”

You glance over.

He’s rubbing his paws together, “I mean…” He bends forward, “I’m...Treering!”

“...You have...another name?”

“Huh? No!” He stands straight, “I...all of my kind are called  _ Rikk-chiki-ki!— Or... _ Squirrels...but I’m...my own name...I’m called Treering.” His two front teeth poke out as he grins.

Your eyes point up in thought, “So...Fox ISN’T my name? It’s just what I am?”

“Well, yes.”

But that’s…! Does that mean…?

“I have a name? But...” You narrow your eyes, “...what is it?”

Treering stills, “...wait…” The little squirrel's head tilts. “You don’t remember your own name?”

A growl slips through your throat—

—And Treering flinches, “Ah-ha..Yeah, s-stupid question…” He rubs at the back of his head, tail twitching.

Ah, wait. “Sorry—”

“—You could try coming up with one…” He rubs at his nose, “Or… I could give you one.”

“I…” You lick your nose and refocus on the berry, going cross-eyed, “...I don’t know…”

There’s movement and you look up to see Treering lean back against the burrows dirt wall.

His voice is quiet, a whisper… “I could just...come up with a nickname?...Until you remember your real one?”

“I…” You lay down, huffing against the small round fruit. “...okay.”

The squirrel's tail twitches and he looks right at you, ear pointed, “...really?” he blinks... and his face brightens up like the sun, “G-great! I’ll come up with the best name!”

You chomp the little berry. Juice burst in your mouth and down your white-furred face. It’s...so sweet! You swallow and lick your chops, “Yeah, great~!”

* * *

_ “So they finally figured it out.” _

_ “But that’s not going to last them forever…” _

_ “I hope they figure that out sooner rather than later…” _

* * *

“Hey, Redwood!”

You continue to walk along the forest path, ignoring your loud chattery friend.

“Autumn! Dawn! HoneyBee!”

You snort and finally give him the attention he demands, “ _ What?” _

“Ooh~ Did you like one of those?”

You roll your eyes, “Well, some more than others...but,” You look forward again, “I just don’t...click with any of them...they just don’t FEEL like me, ya know?”

“You talk weird.” He chirps.

“I KNOW.” You speed up.

“W- _ wait! _

You travel and leap over roots. Plants swat at you as you rush by. It’s a warm day, but the tall trees cast a shadow over the forest floor, letting in only scattered beams of light. The river soon comes up to your right, and you run alongside it. The sound of the water is a constant roar. A light mist brushes up against you.

You keep going.

“HAWK!”

Your head snaps to the left, and you halt.

You breath out, eyes wide, “...What was...?”

Common Hedgerow. Someone had cried out in a common hedgerow. A word, the name of something. Their voice is an alarm to others.

You scan the embankment. To your left, the ground elevates, like the river had been carved into the earth. To get out and look, you’ll need to climb it.

“Buttercup! Pond stone!  _ FOX!” _

You turn back to see Treering breathing heavy, clinging to the bit of earth to your raised beside you. He looks down at you, “There’s a Hawk! I need to hide!”

So it’s the name of a predatory animal.

Treering sits up, ears erect, “I’ll be right back!”

You tense.

Before he can shoot off, you yip, “Me!”

The small squirrel looks back to you, eyes wide.

“You can hide on me!  _ Use  _ me!” You run up to him, and this time..for the first time...he doesn’t jerk away, “Cling to my neck! I can protect you!”

You raise your head, baring your white furry throat, “Hurry!”

You hear claws on bark and Treering lands on your neck.

Little hands grip onto your fur. It’s strange. In a way, you thought it would feel uncomfortable to have the little guy hang onto you. But it doesn’t hurt. Instead, it’s like a little warm weight resting on your neck to your chest.

You lower your head and feel him move around, getting comfortable.

“...Better?”

“Yes.” His voice tickles, breath warm. His body is pressed so close, you can feel his heartbeat. The fast pace reminds you of your first encounter with him. When you had caught him… This time though...he’s scared for another reason. The fact that reason isn’t you...feels amazing.

“...I’ll protect you.” 

You’re sure he hears you, but Treering doesn’t comment.

* * *

_ “I’m sure this comes from Human Empathy.” _

_ “You don’t think it could happen in real life? Between a fox and a squirrel?” _

_ “If they grew up around their kind...maybe...But these are two animals that haven’t interacted like this before. And not because they are in a codependent relationship. Well, for him anyway, he could’ve left the fox on the first day.” _

_ “I...guess you’re right...humans, I’ve heard, are very social creatures.” _

* * *

One week, you’ve been here for one week and you still have no memory of ever existing before. You remember words. Words for things you haven’t seen, like...bear, and ice cream.

You know ice cream is cold and sweet. But you don’t remember if you’ve ever eaten it. You know bears are huge predatory animals, but you don't think you’ve ever actually seen one.

It’s...frustrating.

Little things like that, come to you.

But something as important as your name? Gone. Treering said he would give you a nickname...you're grateful, really, but you wish it wasn’t necessary.

Being called Fox, just sounded so...impersonal. Like if you called Treering  _ Squirrel. _

You chew on another blackberry, thankful Treering’s... _ R’amiki-chi..grandma  _ knew foxes could eat such things.

Do you have a family? Are they looking for you? Or are you alone?

You snap down the last berry and curl up tighter, your fluffy tail’s used as a pillow.

It’s night time and you're safe in your burrow. You’ve been working on it since the third night you’ve woken up in this forest. It rests underneath a large tree, carved deep underground.

The tree had grown uphill, leaving you safe from the rain.

Deeper into your burrow, a tunnel leads down toward the direction of the river. Fresh drinkable water.

The floor is covered in various soft debris: Feathers, fur, dry grass, and chewed up bark— Thank you Treering!

It’s warm. It's home.

You close your eyes and let sleep take you.

* * *

Screaming.

There’s panic all around you.

You don’t see anyone though, animals bare from the landscape.

A fence is in front of you. You’ve never seen one, but you know that’s what it’s called.

The sky is red.

You peek through and see a large field. It’s being torn apart. Clumps of earth and root bare to the elements. Like a storm has come and ripped the world apart in a destructive path.

But it’s too mechanical. Too...HUMAN—

A man steps into your view and you step back. Your black ears press close to your skull.

The man doesn’t see you. Instead, he speaks loudly, “Yeah should get things done by tonight, working overtime gonna cost—”

He steps away and his words are lost.

He moves down the fence.

Your heart is loud in your ears. Being so close to the ground, the guys look like a giant.

Your limbs feel weak.

Past the fence, the man moves away to the wrecked field.

His boots press onto bare dirt, leaving footprints.

There's a large... structure a little ways away and the man gets into it.

You understand...and don’t at the same time.

You’ve never seen a human before but, like the fence, you just KNOW what he is.

The earth is weeping... like a distant wail.

He’s going to continue the carnage. He's going to use that... Machine to stab the earth and wound it. Scar it up. Tear everything down.

The MACHINE being’s to move.

The earth screams.

It’s hurting.

Stop.

Please.

When the machine lifts a pile of dirt...it’s covered in blood.

“STOP—!”

* * *

“—FOX!”

You spring up, panting. Darkness embraces you and it’s not letting go. Stop stop stopstopstop— You need to stop it— You need to stop the construction—

“—HEY! FOX! YOU’RE AWAKE!”

You look down.

Treering stares up at you, little furry hands raised, and face full of worry. “F-fox!” He’s scared.... “Are you okay?”...for you.

Your vision blurs and you crouch back down, face pressing to his small chest. “T-treering!” You sniffle, “Treering!”

Small arms grip onto your muzzle, “Shush, I’m here! I’m here..It was only a dream...” 

You turn your body and curl around him.

If it bothers him, he doesn’t show it, instead he scoots in closer, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“H-humans! They! They’re going to destroy the earth! Tear it apart with the power of a storm!”

“H-...humans?” He pulls back and looks at your frantic gaze, “But...why? And...a storm? I don’t think anything can control those…”

You squeeze your eyes shut, “No! They...they used these... _ machines _ !”

Opening your eyes, you’re met with his confused face, little nose twitching. “It’s these...structures they’ve built. They can pull the earth apart with them!”

You hear him swallow and he resumes to rub your snout, “I...it’s just a dream fox.” 

“Treering! I…” It can’t be, but…! “I think it’s real!” You need him to believe you. “P-please, it was too real to be a dream!”

“...I” He looks away, ears down, “Oh _Frith_...Okay.” He looks back to you, “But...even if it’s real...there’s nothing we can do to stop it. We don’t have the power of a storm as Man does.”

You whine and remember the field, the way it screamed, “I...I want to find that place.”

His head snaps in your direction, “Why?! You-...if your dream is true...then we should be staying far from there!”

“I want to see if the place is real first...it’ll comfort me if it isn’t. If it is real...I could warn any other creatures that live there.” You pull back, “Will-…”

“Of course I’ll go with you.”

Huh?

Treerings grins up at you. He laughs, “Don’t look so surprised Fox!” He pauses, “Amber? Maple? Eh…whatever.”

“Why? It could be dangerous!”

He crosses his arms and leans against your fluffy tail that’s come up behind him, “I...you're my friend, and I’m worried about you.” His gaze is unwavering, “Isn’t that reason enough?”

Your throat feels tight, “T-treering!”

“Woah!” He falls over as you nuzzle his face. Your warm wet tears fall onto his chest. “How about the day after tomorrow? I gotta tell the  _ Minichkk-kik  _ where I’m going.”

A breathy laugh escapes you, “A what?”

He grins, “My family.”

“Oh.” You pull back and rest your head beside him.

Treering watches your change in attitude and stands up, ”Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” You plaster on a smile, “I just realized how tired I am.”

“Oh, okay...if you’re sure.” He sits down, and looks over your form to the exit.

You...don’t want him to leave.

“I think I should go back home, Gram’s probably worried about me…”

“Okay…”

You both stay in silence.

He jumps over you and you turn your head to watch him leave, He stops by the exit, “Bye Red.” His grin was wobbly. You know he knows something is wrong. But, you don’t want to unload your problems with your only friend. What if...he’ll start to think you're annoying?

“Bye Treering…” 

He waves and is off in the next second. 

Left alone in your burrow. You wonder why he came over in the first place.


	3. Chapter Two: Fire - Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined chapter 2 and the interlude n_n!

You’re awake, aware of your warm body, from your core to your limbs. Your lazy, sluggish mind expands and for the moment, you simply lay there. All is good, all is normal.

Until you breath in the thick scent of biting, bitter smoke.

Glowing orange eyes snap open, and you take in the now suffocating darkness of your burrow. Your purple enlarges before they turn to slits, adjusting to light that seeps into your home.

You get up, ears forward and alert.

The light that comes from your main entrance is deadly. The heat it brings with it is a warning of something far greater.

Something familiar.

Once again, thoughts race through your head. You don’t remember ever smelling burning wood, but that too trickles into your nose and you quickly recognize its origin. The smell is so wrong and out of place in your—  _ my—  _ forest.

You swallow, the longer you stand down here...the hotter it gets. The cool earth beneath your rough paws, slowly heats up. Your little heart is picking up speed—  _ Run. Flee! _ The muscle in your legs tense, and your hackles raise and fear urges you to move.

You listen and dart forward, scrambling up and out of your home. Darkness fades into shades of orange. Like the world had been tinted under a rising sunset. Shadows are black at night and the bright blinding lights that glimpse through the thick overhang point to something terrible and all consuming. A beast of burning, uncontrollable pain and destruction.

The world is a mess of noise and fire. You pause, while your animal mind screams, and look back. The large familiar tree that looms protectively over your home is untouched by the glowing flames. Though, you’re not sure how long that will last.

The sight causes your chest to ache. Though you haven’t lived there long, and in normal circumstances you would be able to leave without a second glance, here, surrounded by a growing fire, you feel helpless. Despair spins to life as you are unable to protect the old tree.

You turn away— The air is alive, like it’s full of billions of buzzing insects, static and full of energy— and run.

Instinct guides you through unknown paths like a close friend—  _ a human hand holds another, pulling while the other follows. _

You run, relying completely on the feeling that takes hold of your tensing and springing muscles, slipping between spaces scattered throughout the never ending burning woodland.

_ A nightmare. _

A loud snap of wood shatters through your panic-led mind and you leap without thinking, over sunset flames.

The world slows and a large burning branch grazes the end of your tail before it lands right where you had been.

You land on the trunk of a fallen tree, and duck down as a cloud of embers disperse into the air like deadly fireflies.

You breathe and it burns.

Thick bumpy bark crackles under the weight of your sleek body. Your shiny black claws scrape against it’s charcoal surface and it coats them in a soft powdery mixture of ash.

_ A dream..? _

It’s so hot— unbearably so.

Your tongue is heavy and dry, the moisture in your mouth nonexistent.

_ This must be…! _

The fear leaves you.

You sigh and slowly raise your head. Muzzle pointing up to the smokey sky.

You’re dreaming.

The smell of smoke leaves you and the world shifts— dulls.

Better.

You don’t understand this dream and the fact that none of this is real...calms you.

Taking another deep breath, you look forward, scanning your surroundings. Orange slit eyes flicker about, searching for... _ something...Anything _ that will tell you why this dream feels so important.

It's real, to present to be meaningless. Like the one you had yesterday, the one with the machine. The one with the Human. Dreams...nightmares...you keep having them. You had asked Treering about it, but he informed you that he doesn’t dream often. When he does, he says they aren’t really memorable, subtle things like running up and down branches.

It’s been ten days since you’ve woken up to this world and you still know nothing of your life before waking up. Is it normal for foxes to dream so vividly?

You shake your head.

Tomorrows the day your journey starts, and if your last dream is correct, that means your dreams aren’t simply that. You might as well figure out what this one is trying to tell you.

From what you can see ...you're somewhere new. Nowhere near your burrow by the cool stream. The forest around you is tall and thin, so different from the thick winding trees you’ve grown used to… And it’s on fire. You hope that doesn’t mean it will be one in the future.

“!”

You still. An alien, creeping sensation bounces against your thoughts. Your black ears turn to the left and your head follows.

What was...?

The rustle of plants causes you to look down to the sloping earth. You’re at the top of a hill. Further down, the ground smooths out. Plants grow like a nest of green. Close, thin branches intertwine and entangle. Soon, the growing fires will reach this abundance of plant life and eat it up in seconds.

A distant shift, you hear the flutter of leaves. At once, your legs turn to steel and your stiffens— Held in place and slightly raised.

You wait…

Wood crackles like teeth grind and chew...

...And a small creature shoots out of the thicket. It lands and stumbles, breathing heavily. Black eyes shine like jewels unaware, yet alert. It pauses, free from the mass of plant-life, frozen, tall ears raised like yours.

If you had simply walked past it, missed it’s early entrance, you wouldn’t have noticed the small creature. Against the tinted orange, it’s fur blends in with the surrounding plant-life.

You don’t move, becoming a foxes silhouette surrounded by glowing orange. If you move, the thing will see you and run. You can’t have that. You want to observe.

It’s quiet, both of you are left with the roar of flames and crumbling wood.

Then, it turns it’s head back and a noise comes from it’s mouth and you don’t understand. A language that makes little sense to your mind, words and sounds you're sure your own mouth cannot replicate.

In the next second the thing is joined by several others of the same kind and your brain drags out another forgotten word.

Rabbit. These little furry things...they’re called rabbits.

A new feeling...like the rake of metal against stone...invades your mind.

Stop, please.

You blink.

Curiosity, the need to  _ know _ , bubbles forth. You’re hungry for knowledge...but that hunger grows.

The gnawing sensation of your empty stomach churns and growls like a waking beast.

The rabbits are moving again, but more continue to show up. Like a gentle stream, there’s so many.

Drool pools into your mouth. Your vision sharpens. The dullness fades.

No.

You know this isn’t okay... _ right? _

If you don’t do something...you’re going to mess up!

...mess up?

Your vision doubles, the scene blurs into splotches of color. You’re... _ starving... _

Tall black ears stand erect and your eyes refocus on the river of fleeing prey.

...Prey?

No...that’s—!

—Voices come from them. Far and dull, traces left behind by their scampering and frantic selves. It’s all meaningless noise. But you understand their intent. The way the word is spoken. Hushed, and rushed. Some even tremble like waving petals. The small furry creatures are frightened. Panic bleeds into their strange speech...panic of the roaring forest fire...

It’s hard to think. To form words. You can only react. Like your head is underwater. All you can think of is your need to breathe. Instinct fights to take control. It’s terrifying...and in the same breath, it’s freeing.

If you could think rationally, you know once you go down there and garner their attention, the rabbit’s fear of the flames will turn to fear of you.

If you could think, you would try to figure out the importance of finding these creatures.

But your body isn’t running on a clear mind, it simply moves.

You stumble forward and the tree beneath you groans. You jump— and land in the center of flowing rabbits. Like water splashes, the rabbits also react. Caught off guard, screams and exclamations of fright meet you. Wide eyes lock on your large ash-covered form, and you're distantly surprised to see they do have whites instead of the pure blackness. You inhale and the smoke in the air doesn’t burn… in fact you can’t even smell it.

Instead, you smell something different. Flowers, warmth...not burning heat...but the warmth of comfort...Sweet, like flowers in the springtime...blood like copper...and earth, not dirt, but like a fresh morning grass and cold air.

It wakes up your mind, brings you back to yourself. You blink and time comes back to you. The frightened rabbits scramble around you and words are shouted.

“ _ —Homba... _ !”

You tilt your head and stay standing in place. A  _ Homba _ ? Is that what this species calls your kind?

You don’t feel the need to chase and the rabbits flee, disappearing into the underbrush.

This dream...though you are searching, you see nothing different...feel nothing amiss—

**_Crack_ ** .

You snap to attention. If Treering were here, he’d tell you about the way your golden eyes lit up with the surrounding fire. Those same— almost glowing— eyes, stop on a small gnarly bush.

A quick intake of breath— nearly silent— comes from within, before the world mutes.

You lean down. Slow and cautious. You’re sure now, that this is what you need to find. A rabbit... _ this rabbit _ . Something about the hidden creature calls to you.

You stalk forward.

That same flowering, lively scent fills your snout. But now it bitters into something more savory, Fear. Your nose may not smell the roaring flames and black choking smoke… but it does smell the fearful rabbit trying desperately to hide from you. Even it’s heartbeat penetrates your ears with the melody of despair. The song grows louder the closer you get.

You’re muzzle brushes against dry leaves— and the song stops.

Even the thundering heartbeat is quiet.

You left with your own breathing and sight.

Past thin black branches and in between gaps of foliage… you catch a slight movement… Breathing.

The small animal jerks and you finally meet a pair of wide eyes.

The sky bleeds red.

A new—  _ blue—  _ fire enters your veins.

White teeth glint— yours.

You have a second of clear thought— before you lunge forward. Red splatters against ash earth— 

—and you wake up.

* * *

Like fading mist, your mind clears. Your heart is racing, but you don’t snap awake, instead, the thick weight of sleep keeps you from even moving. Only the feel of your racing heart beat, gleams to the dark turn of your dream. You breath out and breath in the scent of your home— plant-life and your own foxy musk.

The aching pit that is your stomach makes itself known with a loud bubbly growl. A groan slips past your teeth and out of your muzzle. You’re so freaking hungry.

You force your eyes open, they’re heavy from the sleep that begs you to fall back into it.

The dirt and foliage underneath your body is warm and the fur on your body helps hold in your own heat, it’s so comfortable. But, you know as soon as you slink out of the earthy darkness, the cold morning air saps away any heat you’ve managed to retain through the night. So, with that thought in mind, you wait and let yourself doze off a few moments longer. The nightmare is still present, but now that you're awake, you simply hold onto it while your body relaxes.

Feathers, fur and dry plantlife shift with each breath.

_ ‘That dream…’ _

Whatever the fire meant— it could mean nothing— you choose to push the thought away. Right now, you barely have anything to work off of. You only know as much as your mind can remember. Which isn’t a lot.

Still, there are two things you’re sure of… One, you have to find that small rabbit... And two, wherever he’ll be, there will be chaos. You’re also sure that the small rabbit won’t be alone.

That grassy hill... the human ...now the rabbits...Everything… it’s connected somehow...isn't it?

Your stomach growls and with it the empty feeling grows.

Your ears fall flat and you squeeze your eyes shut. You need to eat something... _ more. _ But— Treering’s frightened face from that first day, flashes through your head— you  _ can’t! _ The berries...they aren’t enough. Deep down, you know they will only take you so far.

A whine slips up and out your throat. Your eyes water.

A harsh rumble cries out from your stomach. With it, the empty feeling grows.

This isn’t fair!

Y-you…! You don’t want to—…!

“—Hello? Apple?”

Your mind blanks.

A shadow cast over your form. You look up and you see the silhouette of your only friend surrounded by the morning sun’s ghostly illumination. His head is cocked to the side, brown fur a mess.

You blink.

He smiles, calling out again, “Fire?”

—Fire...crackles and your eyes burn—

Shock runs down your spine and your hackles raise with tension. The dream is still fresh and vivid.

Your motions don't go unnoticed. The small squirrel stills, straightening. He’s watching you carefully.

When did you get up?

No ...wait.

I’m sorry, you think, but don’t say it as guilt fills you. Instead, you force a foxy grin.

You won't mess this friendship up with a simple misunderstanding. It’s just a dream and his words are just another nickname. You shake your head and relax. “Ah, Good morning, Treering.” You bow your head, the action coming to you like an afterthought. Something about the action is familiar and you feel as if it’s the right thing to do.

Treering takes a moment… and then a grin spreads across his face. The room brightens with it. “Today’s the day, Red!” He steps closer, and you try not to move closer. “Ready to go on a little Dream Journey~?”

“A what...?” You grin back, amusement bouncing from your voice, “A Dream...Journey?”

Treering chirps, “Yeah! I’m calling it that cause we’re doing this because of the dream you had~” He pauses and looks away, “I actually wonder….” He rubs at his twitching nose, “...if  _ Frith—” _ He coughs _ “— _ or  _ T'k-chi-rii _ has anything to do with this…”

His tail jerks once and his eyes land on you once again, “I spoke with my  _ R’amiki-chi _ yesterday…! Ah, not about you though, told her it was my dream.”

“Oh?”

He nods, “She said it might be a sign...that there may be some truth to it. That  _ T'k-chi-rii _ works in mysterious ways...”

You...think you understand.

But Treering takes notice of your confused expression. He sighs and you feel guilty.

“Frith is...well as I've told you before, the once who made—” He waves his arms around, “—all of this! Eh, But  _ T’k-chi-rii _ has other names...as other species have different languages.” He straightens, “Huh… I wonder what your kind call ‘im.” He meets your gaze and the way he looks at you...like he expects you to suddenly know.

You roll your eyes, “I wouldn’t know, Treering.”

You walk past him and hear him sigh, “...Yeah, I should’ve known…”

You climb up and out of your burrow, aware of the little squirrel that hops up after you.

A rush of bright light hits your face and you duck your head squinting. You blink and look back up to see your forest tinted in soft blues and greens. The grass is overgrown and thriving while speckles of wildflowers decorate the land. The flat surface in front of you doesn’t last, and stretches out only a few feet before meeting a dip and curve of the roaming slopes that make up the ground around your home. Past that, more trees stand tall, creating shadows that spread wide over the landscape. Only bits of the rising sun manage to break their way past the root of the forest.

“It’s just…”

You can see the little guy at the corner of your vision. You sit and he stays standing, hands rubbing together.

“...I...never thought I’d ever be...  _ this close _ to…one of  _ your  _ kind before.”

“Oh.” You wince, but nod in understanding, once again reminded of your fist meeting...You can’t help but wilt. But... “Yeah…” Your voice comes out quite, sincere, “I’m curious too ...about my kind.” You look up and eye the sun hidden behind a white sky, “If I knew more, I would tell you... _ everything. _ ”

warm fur brushes against your own, and you turn to stone. You don’t even look down, because you don’t want to disturb the moment with your shock. It’s been… a strange beginning. Ever since waking up in this world… with no memories and no one to turn to. You had at first thought of yourself to be some sorta loner.

Now? You have a friend. Your eyes glint as a fire ignites within you. You won’t mess this friendship up!

You look down, and give a light laugh. “Let’s get going Treering! Our Dream Journey starts today~” It sounds silly coming from your muzzle. But you don’t regret it when Treering’s eyes light up.

“Alright!”

* * *

~Elsewhere~

* * *

“Fivver?”

The world is dark in his shared burrow, the dirt beneath him, warm from his own body heat.

“Fivver!” His eyes flicker and the world comes into focus. Another rabbit (Hazel, yes, this is Hazel. See? You’re not asleep anymore.) stares down at him, face full of concern. When he speaks, it is nearly a whisper, like he didn’t want to startle his brother further. “You alright?”

The smaller rabbit breathes, his body drops as tension is released. He doesn’t speak, simply letting his mind and body adjust from the terrible,  _ burning blue— _

“—fire…”

The word slips free from his mind and out of his mouth with little thought.

Hazel tilts his head, ever attentive of his smaller brother. “A fire Fivver? That was your dream?” He’s pushing it, unsure if he should. But…

Fivver looks up at his, as if just now catching his own wandering mind. He blinks slowly and sluggishly gets up. The dream...urgency flooded it. Yet...it didn’t feel...directed at him. No, the fear he felt before...it came from the fox. A fear far greater than the instinctual need to run from the other.

Is was because of that, that Fivver decides to keep this dream to himself. If his dream wasn’t really directed at him...wasn’t warning him...then it was telling him something else. Other than the fear that told him to run from the predator...to hide...he felt the need to stay and wait.

He didn’t like it. He didn’t really know what to make of it.

Like the sun rises as the moon falls, the twist of this dream felt...opposite...unnatural.

He opens his mouth and finds his brother still staring at him. Oh. How long had he stood here?

“A fire...the forest was on fire Hazel…” Even with a clearer mind, the words come out frail. “And…” a fox… he pauses, eyes narrow, “I felt...the need to wait.”

Hazel leans back, “Well, were not going anywhere.”

Fivver looks down, back to the floor of their home. “Right.”


	4. Chapter Three: Weak...Brave

The world is calm.

A field of overgrown plant life meets the edge of the shadowy wood and stretches far beyond that.

A nameless fox and a small squirrel move side by side into and through the meadow. The foxes black legs move at a light trot and the squirrel moves with small bursts of energy— leaping forward, tail twitching.

A strange pair, but one that brings a sight of companionship, friendship.

Still, there is an air of something...grey about them.

As if the warm sun that falls upon them is an illusion that hides some internal storm.

Ever since the two have left the forest, Treering’s been quiet.

You hear the song of small birds, their names escape you just as other things do and you're left tilting your head, ears erect, listening.

You cannot see past the tall grass, but when you look up, you can still see the blue sky above.

A light breeze causes leaves to shift and glimmer...like—  _ ‘...Ocean waves.’ _

You...yes you remember that.

A large pool...no a never ending expanse of water. Larger than any acre of land you have ever seen. Deeper than any hole that has ever been dug.

You inhale and the smell of sea air brushes against your nose. You can almost taste the salty beaches.

Your steps falter and you pause.

Your head raises up and you pay the action no mind, staring up at nothing.

The world leaves you and your mind drifts as the image in your mind sharpens, colors saturate and the sandy beaches become  _ real _ . Your front paw shifts in the fine rocky grains of sand.

You hear it.

You—

**_“Red?”_ ** Sharp, sudden, a pebble thrown into a still body of water. It shatters the images in your mind and brings you back to the surface.

You gasp, pupils blown wide.

_ “Re-?” _

Your head snaps down, Treering looks up at you, small hands reaching out to your fluffy chest.

You stand there and breath.

“....Red? You…” It’s—  _ Treering’s  _ ears flatten, “You're doing it again.”

Your mind is awake, aware, but slow. Your heart is loud in your ears, it isn’t racing.

You blink, and smile, look away, “Ah...sorry...this is the third time already…”

Treering sighs and you feel bad. This journey is supposed to be fun but...these memories...they keep popping up with each flowing thought. On one hand, you're glad to remember...on the other, your daydreaming leaves you acting like some...mindless thing. You’re luck Treering's here to ‘wake’ you up each time this happens.

“S-sorry—”

“Hey.”

You look back down and Treering is smiling. One of his paws rests on your own.

“It’s okay, Sunset~” His nickname calms you and you lean closer, taking a seat. “It’s a great thing you’re remembering things~!” His energy is picking back up. The way he talks...it’s like he’s generating happiness itself.

Treering nods to himself, stepping back to really look at you with shining black eyes. He stands straight, with strength, with confidence. As if to assure you he doesn’t regret this journey.

“You’re still trying to figure things out and...and I’m here to help.  _ But _ !” He rubs at his face, and looks away. Voice turning low, “Don’t think I’m doing this just to help...”

You look down and get caught in Treering's serious gaze.

He rubs at his nose, “Despite our  _ small _ stature,” His voice softens, “The  _ Rikk-chiki-kii _ are very brave…”

A breath of wind dances by and your small friend looks up to watch slow moving clouds, “I...I’m smaller, slower than my siblings.” His back faces you, but you still catch the jerk of his frame. A humorless chirp escapes him. “The day I met you, I thought my weakness had led to my death.”

A painful whine slips from your throat.

Treering looks back at you, and blinks as if surprised by your presence, “It’s true! A lone squirrel...a weak  _ Rikk-chiki-kii _ is no match to one of the  _ Kade-raket-chii _ ..er-” one of his ears pull back and he wilts, “One of the enemies to the Drey.”

You lean forward, “Drey? Enemies?”  _ ‘I’m…?’ _

Treering’s back leg rises and he scratches the side of his head. When he stops, his voice is nonchalant. “The Drey...it’s the name of our home. A  _ Thrii-chii _ .. _ kingdom(? _ ) of living spaces all….clustered together.” He sighs, “this is harder to explain in Common Hedgerow…”

“Sorr-”

“It’s okay!” He waves you off, “Just gotta remember some sounds…”

You nod like you understand, “Right.”

“Okay, so the Drey is where we  _ Rikk-chiki-kii _ live. And...” His tail twitches, “...in the Old Tales...the  _ Kade-raket-chii _ are the enemies that prey and eat lone  _ Rikk-chiki-kii _ .” Small black eyes meet yours. “In the very beginning, the  _ Rikk-chiki-kii _ had nothing to fear except the age of leaving this world. Because during that time where frith still spoke to its people as easy as speaking face to face, all creatures lived in harmony. All creatures lived the same way, ate the same food, and greeted each other as equals.”

He coughs, “Now the story changed from...animal to animal...but one thing is known. One day,  _ Frith _ decided to change things to gift each kind of creature something that would make them different from one another.” 

You...don’t get it…”Why though?” You don’t feel...it’s…”Why make others so different?” Why am I so different from you? “Why some  _ prey _ on others?” Why did I…?

“Heh,” Treering shifts, rubbing the back of his head, “I...I’ll tell you what my  _ R’amikchi _ told me. My grandmother…said... _ Frith _ wanted to keep one kind of creature from overtaking the land gifted to all of us. Other than the time when the cold visits and the land gets covered by cold wet fluff...plant eaters don’t really struggle with getting what they need to eat.”

Cold...wet… “...Snow?” Treering look up at you, and you elaborate, “I mean...the cold fluff, I think it’s called...snow.”

“Is it? I just call it  _ I-st-rii. _ ”

Oh. Yeah his own language…

“Anyway, plant eaters only really struggle when food becomes scarce, when the time of cold gives the earth time to rest.”

“Rest?”

“Well, plants take a lot from the earth they grow from, so when the cold comes and takes them away, this gives the earth time to replenish itself.”

“Woah!” You step closer, eyes glimmering, “Treering! You’re so smart!”

“Gh-!” He stumbles back, giving a weak smile, “ah, no no no, I just, learned from my Grandmother...she’s very wise!”

You push your point further, “Still! You remember all that, you're awesome!”

Treering chirps out a few bursts of laughter, and you swear you could feel the heat of his body rise. “Th-thanks!”

Your eyes curve and a bubbly feeling fills your chest. You sit back on your haunches, decided to let up. You look up, “I...think I get it.”

“Good.” You hear. “Now then, the enemies,  _ Kade-raket-chii, were _ given their gift to help...prevent one species from taking too much from the land.” He pauses, as if he’s...unsure to share his next words, “There’s...another reason I learned from the strongest  _ Cher-rah _ in our Drey.” His ears flatten.

_ ‘Cher-rah?’ _ You want to but you don’t ask what it means. You don’t want to interrupt while your friend still chatters on.

His eyes no longer focus, lost as he speaks his thoughts. “The enemies, they also kill...the weak.”

Weak…?

“So only the strong survive.” You look at you and still his eyes don't exactly meet yours, “Only the strong are allowed to help make the next generation stronger. I-” He pauses, blinking and looks down.

Worry eats at you, “...Hey.”

“I’ve... _ you’ve _ given me another chance. I’ve never been the strongest…”

“Hey.”

“The bravest…”

“Treering.”

“But now I can  _ learn _ to be.” He finally looks at you, eyes clear. But his voice comes out...almost pleading, “Right?”

**“TREERING!”**

A flock of birds take flight, fleeing the grass that surrounds you, their flapping wings fill the clearing, accompanying the echo of your yelping bark.

Your friend stares up at you in shock, his eyes are wide, and he’s frozen.

You push past the pain and guilt that hits you at seeing his fear.

Instead, you move forward, quick and low to the ground.

“...It’s okay, Treering.” You stop for a moment, before brushing your muzzle against his side. His heart can be felt even now. You close your eyes, “Calm down friend.”

He’s...trembling.

You close your eyes and rub lay down, “Treering...you…” You turn your whiskered face and rub it against him, “You are  _ brave _ !”

“Wha...what?”

A frustrated growl fills your chest, “Treering...even before my weird dream...before we decided to go on this journey….On the day we first met and I let you go…” You pull back and look at your small friend that lay between your limbs, “You could’ve left me. You could’ve ran and never turned back.” You need him to believe this, to know what you think. “Instead, you...helped me.”

Your little friend looks up at you, lost, mouth open and teeth showing. He shakes his head, “I..No, I-”

You snort, “ _ Treering, _ I doubt another squirrel, a  _ Grrr-ra?” _

_ “Cher-rah?” _

_ “ _ One of those ones! I doubt any of them would come back and help me. You’re  _ brave!” _

The squirrel looks away, “Or foolish…”

You can’t help it.

You lick his face.

“Gah!” He jerks back, and you follow him,  _ laughing _ . “Hey! S-stop!”

You do and find him between your paws, having effectively trapped him beneath your face. Like your first meeting.

You grin, things are so...different…

“R _ ed!” Treering laughs. _

You stare down at him, “Treering.”

The little squirrel quiets, taking in your serious, but warm tone. He looks up at you, a ball of fluff. His head tilts, “Yeah, Red?”

“You did it. Even though you were scared you came back to help me...A fox, a natural...enemy.” You ignore the flash of guilt on his face, and give a foxy grin, “You’re brave Treering!”

A pause...then...A sniff.

You stiffen and stare in shock as Treering’s eyes glimmer, a small squeak escapes him and, “Woah, wait, ah!” You jerk up, stepping from your weeping friend. “I-! I’m sorry!”

Treering sits up, still looking over to you, “I-” Sniff, squeak, “I-”

You wait. Shock keeps you still.

“I’m just…”

Treering get’s up and hops over to you, “...You’re my friend and…”

You lean down the closer he gets. “...you’re so nice…and I-”

You manage to hold still when his small paws come to rest on your snout.

“I don’t even…” your small friend is looking down straight at you, eyes swirling with glimmering emotion.

“I want to know your name.” He sniffs again, “Not some...made up one...not one of my nicknames…” He looks away, " _ Your name.” _

Oh.

Why does that...make you both happy...and sad? You blink. “Treering…”

He looks back and coughs, calming down.

“I love your Nicknames. Please…” You close your eyes, “Don’t...stop with the nicknames...they’re…” you huff, “...cute…”

“…”

“Pft—!”

Your eyes snap open and black slits land on the squirrel, he’s grinning, both paws pressed against his mouth.

His eyes are still glassy, but now he’s...smiling. “You’re...you’re so cute…”

A bubbly feeling fills your chest, “Treering…”

His high pitched chittering laugh is his only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Was supposed to have them meet Fivver this chapter, but...  
> 1.) I wanted this out for Easter.  
> 2.) Character did whatever they wanted this chapter lol  
> Also! I was going to have it reveled that Treering was going to leave after they find the warren, but then the characters talked and I changed my mind ^t^;;;  
> Next chapter tho O_O they meet!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving my story a chance. You can leave suggestion if you want :3!


End file.
